


Spells

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A spell for Bambam to be loved by everyone





	Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @witchofmahishmati on Tumblr

Bambam was breathless when he arrived. He locked the library’s door behind him and immediately ran to sit in front of you. You looked up from your book with a bored look.

“What have you done to me?” he asked in conviction that you’re responsible to whatever was happening to him at the moment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you feigned innocence.

“No, I’m sure of it! You did something to me! Do you know how many girls came up to me for my number on my way here? I had to run because when I gave it to one of them, they started fighting over the info. It’s a war out there I’m telling you!”

You chortled. “Friend, wake up. This is reality. Since when did such a wimp like you become Mr. Sex?”

Bambam scoffed. “Since you did something to me, you witch! Take it back! I know you did it!”

You put your book down and took a deep breath. You had been friends with Bambam since you’re both outcasts as school. He’s always bullied for being dorky and a coward, while you for being a weirdo. You found comfort in each other’s presence so when Bambam opened up about his worries of not getting a prom date, you decided to help out.

‘Witch’ isn’t just a petname Bambam gave you. You really were a witch. The murmurs your schoolmates hear that made it seem like you’re a weirdo were actually spells that you practice at school, since your mom, who is a retired witch, had banned everything paranormal in your house. You were expected to live a normal, simple life. But if you’re a witch by heart and blood, rules won’t stop you.

“I just made your wish come true. Shouldn’t you say thank you and call me Fairy Godmother?”

“I ain’t no Cinderella. What did you even do? Make all the girls want me?”

You looked up as you sensed someone approaching. It’s the student assistant, Mark. He had that charming smile that no spells could imitate. Bambam said he idolised Mark since he’s populat with everyone.

“Hey Bam, are you free later?” Mark asked as if he had knew about Bambam’s existence all these years.

Bambam’s eyes widened and he kicked your foot from under the table. You muttered an ouch and glared at your friend. “Talk to him, dumbass. The spell is for everyone to love you. He must be wanting to be friends with you.”

You heard a sound and looked by the door. You could see some girls, and guys, trying to come in. Bambam looked at you in panic, but got distracted when Mark moved behind him.

“Come on, Bam. Just one date. I’ll make sure you’ll have fun,” Mark said while massaging Bambam’s shoulder.

“What the—”

The door made a noise again. Were they trying to break it?

You quickly searched for your spellbook. It didn’t say what kind of love the person will get, but seeing Mark’s hand creepily moving up and down Bambam’s arms, you figured it’s exclusive for romantic love. You had thought the love mentioned was of all kinds and Bambam would receive the care and support of everyone around him.

All his getting was chills.

“So I may have made a mistake understanding the spell,” you explained.

Bambam, leaning away from Mark’s attempts to assure him fun, made a face. “Uh huh, do you have some kind of spell to get rid if this thing? I think I need it now.”

“I do. But I would need a bit of your blood.”

“What the—No way!”

“Hey, that’s how this thing goes. I need your blood to bind you with the spell or else either Mark or I would catch it.”

“How did you put a spell on me the first time then?”

You fiddled with your fingers. “You mean when I erased your memory of catching me staring at you or...” You saw Bambam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Right. You think this is the first I used magic on you.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Okay!” you clapped your hands and stood up. “Tell Mark to back off for a moment and give me a hair.”

“My hair? Do you know how long it takes to—”

“Hurry now. The door will break. There are zombies out there.”

Bambam looked back to see his fans getting more intense by the minute. Mark was even clinging to his arm now. Who knows what would happen if the others get in?

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Bambam pulled a strand of hair from his fringe. “Mark, can you release me for a moment. I’ll get back to you in a bit. If you still want to.”

“Sure babe.”

You tried so hard to hold your laughter as Bambam put his hair on your open palm.

“Love spells work no more. Love breaks once and for all.”

You blew the hair to Bambam’s direction. As if the wind reached them, the other students closed their eyes for a moment and felt themselves calming.

Bambam looked at Mark. The latter opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

“Babe, wanna come over later?” Bambam asked.

Mark gave him a disgusted look before walking away while muttering, “What a weirdo.”

The students by the door looked at each other in wonder why they were gathered. Bambam opened the door for them, but it’s obvious that things were back to normal. No one cares about the Wimp anymore.

“Don’t ever dare play fairy again,” Bambam warned as he took a seat back in front of you.

“I was just trying to help. It’s not my fault everyone was so desperate to make you notice them. I guess love makes people crazy, even if you’re someone as cool as Mark Tuan.”

Bambam shivered at the memory. “Damn. I should have recorded it.”

You smiled. At least that’s another fun memory you share with Bambam.

“Wait,” Bambam said. “Did the spell include everyone? Was everyone suppised to be in love with me a minute ago?”

“Yeah.”

“Including you?”

You stared at him curiously. “I don’t know... why?”

Bambam had a thoughtful look. “Because you didn’t change at all. That would mean all this time, you were already in love with me.”

You laughed. You didn’t stop until Bambam laughed at the ridiculous thought too. Then you muttered a spell to make him forget about realising your feelings again.


End file.
